ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to creating articles
Introduction This guide is meant to show you how to successfully create pages on the wikia. Building your page Step one, Introduction We'll be starting with the very basics of creating a page. To do so, the first step will be going to the front page of the Lordaeron Temple Knights Wikia.As you look to the right, over the crest of Lordaeron, there is the option to 'Contribute'. Opening this will give you a list of options: Edit this page; Add a photo; Add a page, Wiki Activity.Choose 'Add a page', which will bring you to yet another set of options. "What do you want to call it?"'''This field is for the title of the page you wish to create. ''PROTIP!' Keep it as short as possible. By this title people will search for your page, and it's easiest to search for a single word/name, than first, middle, family name and title. '' '"Choose a page layout:"Here you will have the option to choose between the '''LTK Layout 1, and the simple Blank Page'''Choose the second one, the '''Blank Page. Choosing the first will produce a smaller copy of the introduction page, which is confusing for a beginner and takes extra work deleting everything. If you have followed all the steps correctly, you will find yourself on a blank white page. Filling your page The picture on the right shows what said page should look like. It is devided into several option pannels. #Here you can choose to put up numbered or dotted lists, from where text should begin from, how to create internal- and external links, or make your text bold or italic. It's a simple and effective way to point certain things out in texts. #This menu shows once you click on the bar that will have one of the options standing. Every option has a different effect on your page. The Format text ''is the 'filling' text of your articles. Anything that is not a title should be in the Format Text. The ''Headings (2, 3, 4, 5) ''are your titles. The higher the number, the more 'subordinated' the title. Heading 2 is used to mark a new section of the article (e.g. History, Appearence, Basic Facts, Personality, Trivia), while the Heading 3 betitles 'chapters' in a section (e.g. Childhood, Training, Marriage, Retirement (History)). Heading 2 and 3 will be your main headings, though if you need to go even more in detail there are the Headings 4 and 5. The ''Code/ preformatted is the text you won't use at all, really, unless you are skilled in html. Though, if you are skilled in html, you most likely will not have the need to read this. #The Add features and media tab is what it says it is; it is where you can add media elements to your page such as pictures (you can choose to post the URL of the picture, or simply upload it. Then you can choose to post it without a frame in full size, or thumbnail it and have it smaller and on the either right or left of your text and caption it.'' PROTIP: mostly use thumbnails, it makes the page cleaner and easier to read''). #In the Categories Tab you choose under which categories you would like your page to be found. Categories are pages listing up all articles of a certain type (e.g. character biographies, places, lore, items). There can be several categories listed. PROTIP:' do not choose any category going more into detail than the above mentioned- the most detailed it should become is perhaps the class or the race, though '' '' ''having it either be a character, a place, lore, or an item is detailed enough.' #The''' Templates Tab''' is a more or less difficult tab. Honestly spoken, you will only need one of these templates, really: the Infobox. The Infobox lets you create a sort of 'ID card' for your character, at the beginning of your page. The infobox will require you to possess a bit of administrative skill. You will see your preview on the right side. On the left you have the parameters. The Box Title (the title on top), the image (upload an image and write the image name, or the URL), the imagewidth (how wide the image should be) and the caption ('comment' under picture). What follows is a set of Row's with numbers, each having a title and info. The title is always before the info, e.g. Row 1 Title - Name, Row 1 info - Bob Fizzlecrack. You may continue like this all the way down. Rows you don't need anymore should simply be left blank. Basic Layout Character Page The basic* layout for a character page goes as following: #''Quick Introduction; an ouverture to your character. This may include a quick rundown of the current situation, of special things or positions the character has done or even quotes. #Biography; this section is usually the longest. It's optional to put this at the second place or second to last. Divide the Biography into different 'eras' of your characters in the '''Heading 3' format for a better division of the text. Including a 'today' section is optional. The 'timeline' should go from earliest years (childhood) at the beginning, running down to today or closest to now at the end. #'Appearence and Personality'; explains itself.'' PROTIP: include a 'quick facts' at the top of Appearence and Personality. This section can also be divided into two depending on the length.'' #''(Optional: relations and relatives) '' #'Other'; this can include many things such as'' fighting style, quotes, special relations, items, places, tactics, the character today, and fun facts''. Useful links Click here for basic editing help.